


It’ll be fun, trust me.

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Fictober, Gene dies I’m sorry, M/M, The fortune teller’s name is Adrien & I borrowed her from a friend, sledgefu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Fictober Day One, October 1stPrompt: “It’ll be fun, trust me.”Warnings: Implied character death





	It’ll be fun, trust me.

Sledge reluctantly let Snafu tug him along, a doubtful look on his face.  
“C’mon, chère,” Snafu whined. “It’ll be fun. Trust me?”  
Eugene hesitated but nodded, trailing after Snafu into the fortune teller’s booth. He let out a soft sound of surprise when Snafu made him sit down but didn’t bother protesting, already knowing better than to argue.  
The woman across the table from Sledge gave both of them a crooked smile, an interested look in her mismatched eyes.  
“You two came to the right place,” she said softly, an accent neither of them could place draping over her words. “What I tell here is the truth.”  
“That’s what the last two places said,” Snafu remarked, giving her a wicked grin. “But I heard about you from a friend. Said you were the real thing.”  
Her smile widened and she set her attention on Eugene.  
“Funny heart, I’ve heard you’ve got,” she said absently, looking at the flickering candles on her bookshelf. “Pity that you two won’t have a peaceful end.”  
Gene’s mouth dropped open a bit and Snafu shifted, looking uncomfortable.  
“Look, lady-”  
She held up a hand, silencing them. “It will be quick,” she said softly. “Painless. Like drifting off into sleep. Listen for that new song on the radio that you hate, Merriell. That’s the only warning I’ll give.”  
Sledge started to ask her what she meant and the candles went out, sending the room into darkness.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Snafu muttered. “This shit’s stupid anyway.”  
Sledge numbly nodded, letting Snafu tug him out. “Yeah.”

It wasn’t until they were driving home that Snafu finally broke the silence. “I’m real sorry, Gene,” he said softly. “Thought it’d be fun.”  
Sledge shook his head, leaning against him. “Don’t worry about it,” he murmured, flipping through the radio stations. Gene paused for a moment on one and Snafu nervously laughed. “Funny coincidence, huh, Sledgehammer-”


End file.
